The Girl She Used To Be
by Directi0natexox
Summary: "Sometimes love isn't enough Zach,sometimes you just can't go back to who you were before." After Cammie's return, the group is sent to a safe house with nothing to do but hang out,but can the eight of them survive being on house arrest together? Friendships will be tested,secrets will be revealed and hearts will be broken.But in the end can Cammie ever be the girl she used to be?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bex's P.O.V._**

He stared at me, eyes hollow and haunted as we looked out over the lit up city. We were somewhere in Europe, not that either of us cared. It was just another city that _she_ wasn't in. Staring back, I couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes, the slight stubble coming in and the way his face was so drawn out. Walking into the room, I took in Macey's disheveled hair, her face void of makeup and Liz's exhaustion clear on her face as she continued to furiously scour journal after journal, just praying for one more clue. It was clear we were running out of time. Everyone was exhausted, this fight was taking more out of all of us than we would ever admit, but we wouldn't stop. Not until we find her.

"Tomorrow we leave." Zach stated, his voice worn and emotionless as he made his way to the twin bed closest to the door.

Walking toward him, I crawled into bed, feeling secure for that single moment as he wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. It was impossible to deny, over the last few months as we've traveled the world, searching for the girl with the dishwater hair and bright blue eyes, I'd fallen for the mysterious dark haired, emerald eyed boy. But one look at him and it was clear he would never love anyone but her. You could see it in his eyes. The way he'd stare at every girl that even slightly resembled her, the way he'd go for a walk and return with glassy, red eyes but mainly in the way he didn't seem to care about himself anymore, he'd die if that was what it took to make sure she was safe. He loved her more than himself, and I knew, no matter how long she was gone and I was his rock, I'd never be her.

**_Cammie's P.O.V-_**

"Just give it up Cameron, this is the end of the road for you." Catherine's voice echoed off the cement walls as I stared at the ground, refusing to look at her. I couldn't. It was over, there was nothing left to fight for. My father was dead, my friends had moved on by now and my family had each other, I was ready to give up. "Oh come on Cammie darling, look at your mother in law, wouldn't want to be rude now would we?"

Slowly dragging my eyes up her figure, I found I wasn't afraid of the gun she had aimed directly at my forehead, but as my eyes met hers, everything changed. Those emerald green eyes stared at me, but for once they weren't filled with love and mystery and the deepest urge to protect me. Because they weren't _his_. Instead they were filled with joy and malice as she realized she had me exactly where she wanted me. But she had made one crucial mistake. In that moment when my eyes met hers, it brought back every thought of him and gave me one last reason to fight. If I couldn't fight for myself, I'd fight for him and if she won, I'd let him know that I died fighting for him.

"Drop the gun Catherine." Ordered a voice I'd never thought I'd hear again. Slowly turning, refusing to take her eyes off of me, the great Catherine Goode flinched in fear as she came face to face with one of the greatest spies ever.

"Well, well, well, Joe Solomon here once again to save the day." She commented, laughing slightly as she regained her composure. "Me and Cammie here are just having a nice little chat, weren't we Cammie darling?" She asked, turning back to face me completely, cocking the gun. But that was all it took and Mr. Solomon had her pinned to the wall with the gun across the room. Gathering all the strength I could muster, I forced myself up, grabbing the gun and limping toward the door. Glancing behind me, I watched as he slapped a patch on her, knocking her out before lifting me over his shoulder and jogging out of the cement room.

"Wh-why didn't you kill her?" I asked, trying to remain conscious as my worries finally began to fade.

"Because Miss. Morgan, you better than anyone should know that killing Catherine won't stop the Circle and once upon a time, she was a lovely woman and sometimes even the best spies let their feelings take over once in a while."

As the words escaped his mouth, I felt myself clutching tighter to him as my world fell to darkness around me.

**_Zach's P.O.V.-_**

Walking down the crowded Italian streets, I couldn't help but do a double take on every girl that even slightly resembled _her._ It was becoming clear that Bex was beginning to develop feelings for me but I knew deep down she loved Grant. And I knew that she was completely aware that Cammie was my entire reason for existing.

*Beep beep beep*

Startled out of my thoughts, I pulled the emergency pre-paid phone from my pocket, staring in shock at the text from the last person I'd expected to hear from.

_Meet me at the cabin. All of you. And remember, expect the unexpected. –S._

Jogging back to the hotel, it didn't take long to get the girls packed and book a flight to the cabin. If Solomon was calling for us, it had to be serious. He was one of the only people to know we were searching for the Chameleon and the last person to interrupt such an important mission. But he was also the only person none of us would question.

Double-checking for traps, and making sure the coast was clear, I made my way into the log cabin, almost fainting at the sight that lay before me.

Her hair was shorter, tangled and greasy as it hung in knots and clumps around her face. Scars and cuts lined her arms and legs, burn marks scattered throughout. Her face was sunken in, her cheeks hollow and bruised, her eyes swollen and purple. She was thinner than ever, her ribs showing clear through her thin shirt.

"Cammie.." The word caught in my throat as I forced myself to choke it out, watching in disbelief as she turned to face me, slowly pushing herself off the couch and throwing herself into my arms, her frail arms locking around my neck. Holding her gently, afraid I would break her, I couldn't help but let a tear escape as I realized she was actually here and safe in my arms and I didn't have to worry anymore. She was back.

**_Bex's P.O.V-_**

I watched as Cammie flung herself into Zach's arms and he clung to her as if she was his life line which I guess in a way, she was. There was no telling how much longer Zach would've held it together if he hadn't found her. I knew I was happy, I could feel it radiating throughout my body. She was here, she was safe and we had our sister back. There was no more endless searching or dead end clues. Cammie was home. But the way Zach was staring at her made my stomach twist.

"Hey Cam.." I whispered, opening my arms for her as she walked toward me, burying her head in my shoulder as I stroked her hair. I was having mixed feelings, but there was no denying that having Cammie back was worth it all. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep my sister by my side. I knew he loved her, I'd known since the beginning, I just wish I would've known what we had was ending so soon. I wish I would've had a chance to say good-bye to the Cammie we knew, but more than anything, I wish I would've had a chance to say good-bye to the Zach he was when he was with me.

**WELLLLLLL, I KNOW I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE, BUT I PROMISE IM GOING TO WORK ON GALLAGHER ACADEMY FOR TROUBLED TEENS AND IM REALLY FEELING THIS STORY SO COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? Thank you so much 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Zach's P.O.V.-_**

I watched carefully as Cammie examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes scanned over her frail body, her ribs sticking out, hallowed cheeks, pale skin. Looking over each of her scars, burns and bruises, it was clear she knew where each and every single bruise, scar or burn had come from and if I knew my mother at all, Iw as sure she had made it so Cammie would never forget where a single scar had come from. As she met the eyes of her reflection, I couldn't help but flinch at the emptiness they held. This wasn't the Cammie we had known. She was different now and it seemed like she didn't know who she was either.

"Well, I've got news for the eight of you." Mr. Solomon announced, strolling into the living room where the five of us sat together.

"Eight? But Mr. Solomon there's only fi-" But before Bex could finish her sentence the door swung open, revealing three figures dressed in black.

"Cammie. We're so glad you're okay. They wouldn't let us leave to come look for you but we knew they'd find you." Grant all but yelled, jumping over the table to pull Cammie into a bone crushing hug. I couldn't help but flinch as I watched a girl who had once been able to pin me with a single hand wince at a simple hug.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Macey asked, finally voicing the question none of us had been able to ask. Shaking her head slightly, Cammie's eyes glazed over as she looked at the eight pairs of eyes trained on her before she seemed to shake herself from whatever daze she had been in.

"I have no idea." She whispered before collapsing into a sobbing mess on the couch. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close, watching in shock as Bex pushed herself off the couch, slamming the door behind her.

Noone had to tell Grant to go after her, just like no one had to tell me to hold Cammie. It was just what we did and I knew he would take care of her the same way she took care of me.

**_Bex's P.O.V.-_**

"BEX." Grant screamed, struggling to keep up with me as I continued to sprint as far from the cabin as I could. I couldn't stand to be around her anymore. She wasn't my sister. I had lost a sister, a long time ago. A girl with long, dishwater hair and bright, loving blue eyes, a girl I would kill or die for, a sister I never thought I'd have to go without. But that girl inside, that wasn't her. She wasn't Cammie anymore. Cammie left but we had no idea who had returned.

"Bex. What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I growled, turning on my heel to glare at Grant. "WHAT'S WRONG? HOW CAN NOONE SEE WHAT'S WRONG? THAT GIRL IN THERE IS NOT CAMMIE. SHE'S NOT THE GIRL THAT RAN AWAY FROM GALLAGHER TO FIND ANSWERS. THAT GIRL WAS THE CHAMELEON, FULL OF LIFE AND LOVE AND EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST PAVEMENT ARTISTS IN THE WORLD, SHE WAS STILL NAÏVE, SHE HAD NO IDEA HOW TO ACT AROUND BOYS, AND SHE COULD NEVER HIDE HER INSECURITIES. BUT THAT GIRL IN THERE? THAT'S NOT CAMMIE. SHE'S LOST, THAT GIRL IS LIKE A SHELL OF A GIRL SHE USED TO BE. SHE ISN'T THE SISTER WE LOST AND I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT GIRL IS EVER COMING BACK AND I HATE CAMMIE FOR LEAVING AND I HATE HER. I HATE HER SO GODDAMN MUCH BECAUSE I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE AND I DON'T THINK IM EVER GOING TO SEE MY SISTER AGAIN BECAUSE THAT GIRL IN THERE SURE AS HELL ISN'T CAMMIE."

**_Cammie's P.O.V-_**

Hearing Bex's words cut like a knife. I know she didn't mean to hurt me but she was right. I wasn't the same girl who had left so many months ago and I don't think I'll ever be her again. Clutching to Zach, I could barely handle the pain as another sob wracked through my frail body.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered under my breath, but of course being the assassin he is, Zach picked up on it.

"Gallagher Girl, don't listen to her. Bex is just upset you left without her, don't take any of this to heart. We know this is hard for you and we're all here for you."

Even Zach's support couldn't comfort me as Bex continued to scream at Grant, talking about the mysterious girl covered in scars who had returned. Sobs continued to wrack my body, getting worse as Bex got louder until the pain was too much to bear and I could barely contain the screams that managed to escape every time my body shook.

**_Zach's P.O.V.-_**

Watching Cammie cry on the couch was too much to handle. It was clear her fragile body couldn't handle the enormous sobs that continued to escape her body and despite her great attempts to keep them low, her screams weren't exactly as inconspicuous as she thought they were. By the time she was shaking, I couldn't take it any longer and handed her to Macey before making my way outside, quickly catching up to Bex and Grant who stood in a nearby clearing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BAXTER?" I screamed, using all my willpower to restrain from hitting her. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT GIRL HAS GONE THROUGH? NO, YOU DON'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE. SHE CAN'T EVEN HANDLE BLOODY CRYING BECAUSE OF THE SHIT MY MOTHER PUT HER THROUGH. HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT CATHERINE CAN DO? BECAUSE I GREW UP AROUND IT AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT CAMMIE WAS LUCKY TO GET OUT ALIVE. AND NOTHING, NOTHING BUT CAMMIE'S TRAINING AND SHEER STRENGTH COULD HAVE SAVED HER LIFE. I'VE WATCHED MY MOTHER BRING GROWN MEN TO THEIR KNEES IN SECONDS AND YOU WANT TO CALL CAMMIE OUT FOR BEING DIFFERENT? THAT GIRL HAS SEEN THINGS NOONE, NOONE COULD EVEN IMAGINE AND SHE'S LUCKY SHE'S ALIVE. BUT SHE CAME BACK, SHE'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AND SHE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE OR UNFEEL EVERYTHING MY MOTHER PUT HER THROUGH BUT I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE, CAMMIE'S STILL THERE AND SHE NEEDS YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER. THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU LOSING YOUR SISTER BEX, CAMMIE LOST SOMETHING SO MUCH WORSE."

"Herself…" Bex whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at the ground before racing back to the house.

**_SO I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT ITS LATE AND I DON'T THINK ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW SO I WAS TRYING TO GET IT DONE TONIGHT AND IM EXHAUSTED BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING SO HERE YOU GO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I LOVE ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS! FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :*_**


End file.
